Refugio de Amor
by Ian Samara
Summary: Edward joven médico heredero, Bella joven hermosa arraigada en la viejas costumbres. Sus caminos se cruzaran, en medio de una gran telaraña que tendrán que deshilar, si el amor es verdadero, estarán juntos por siempre, para crear su Refugio de Amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Refugio de Amor**

_Toda mi vida soñaba poder encontrarte_

_Y entre tus brazos, suave y despacio entregarme_

Edward un joven medico, heredo una gran fortuna, junto con una hacienda, en la que vivía su madre antes de morir.

_Mi noche la ilumino la luz de tu amor,_

_A tu lado me siento ser yo_

Bella hija de familia, arraigada en las viejas costumbres, hermosa chica de grandes sentimientos.

Sus caminos se cruzaran, en medio de una gran telaraña que tendrán que deshilar, si el amor es verdadero, estarán juntos por siempre, para así juntos crear su Refugio de Amor.

_Tu corazón es el hogar de mis sueños,_

_Donde me pierdo y me encuentro,_

_Es mi Refugio de Amor._

* * *

_Hola_

_Bueno__ soy Ian Samara y me __estoy __aventurando__ en __esta__ área, __por__ favor __díganme __si __les __gusta__ para __seguiré__ o no para __retirarme__, __todos __sus __comentarios __serán __bien __recibidos__._

_Quiero __dedicar __este __Fic__ a __Tamy __que__ es __una __de __mis __mejores __amigas__, que me ha __estado __apoyando__ e __impulsando__ para __que __esta __historia __tenga un cuerpo, __continuación__ y lo __peor__que__ sea __publicada__._

_Nena__ es para ti, __gracias __por __todo__, __te __quiero __muchísimo__!_

_También __quiero __agradecer__ a __Naty __por __ayudarme__ a __subirla__nena __te __adoro__!_

_Bueno__, pronto __subire __el__ primer __capítulo__ y __el __segundo __que__ ya __están __escritos__, __el __tercero __está__ en __proceso __de__ inspiración._

_Saludos_


	2. Al centro de mi Corazon

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Al centro de mi corazón**

**Edward POV**

Me dirigía al Estado de Puebla, para revisar un préstamo que mi madre había realizado hace tres años y del cual, no se han pagado ni los intereses y mucho menos el capital inicial.

Carlisle mi mejor amigo y colega en profesión, me acompañaba como siempre era, como un padre para mí.

Falta mucho señor?-pregunte al conductor

No, ya estamos cerca-El señor que llevaba el carruaje donde viajábamos, era conocido por conocer todo el pueblo.

El conductor se detuvo por un instante y entonces la vi.

En ese momento todo ocurrió en cámara lenta; su cabello bailaba alrededor de su cara, agitado por el viento, parecía apurada, el vestido de color azul, hacía un contrastare precioso con su piel, el corsé que acentuaba su busto y enmarcaba su cintura le daban un toque de tierna feminidad.

Era la más linda de las criaturas que hasta ese entonces en mi vida había visto.

Noto que la observaba, porque volteo en mi dirección y confirme lo que ya había deducido, era completamente bella, sus hermosos ojos marrón me miraron haciendo que su mirada se clavara en mí y se fuera muy profundo al centro de mi corazón.

_Tu amor me dio en el centro de me corazón_

_El blanco más perfecto de mi perdición_

_Y como un rayo tu piel cayó en mí_

_Y me enamoró_

Es hermosa!- Exclame

¡!

A quien te refieres Edward?- dijo Carlisle

Esa chica la de cabello largo y oscuro, la que trae el vestido azul- dije pero en eso desvió su mirada siguiendo su camino, puedo jurar que antes de hacerlo estaba sonrojada.

Pues no sabría decirte así de espalda, se ve que es refinada pero...-Carlisle se esforzaba por mirarla mejor.

Es la Señorita Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, hija del Ex General Charlie Swan y la señora Renne Dwyer hermana del joven Emmett.-vaya este señor conocía muy bien a esa familia.

Usted los conoce?- Pregunte intrigado

Quien no conoce al teniente Charlie Swan, es una persona muy querida, para el pueblo- entonces si los conocía -llegamos señores esa es la casa de los Newton.

Bajamos del carro, no sin antes pagar.

Un tipo musculoso paso muy rápido, casi chocaba con nosotros. Traía una cara contrariada y parecía que se esmeraba porque nadie lo viera.

Se detuvo en mismo lugar al que nosotros nos dirigíamos, Carlisle y yo intercambiamos miradas y esperamos a que entrara.

Después de que entro nosotros nos acercamos y tocamos, en unos segundos, una mujer delgada; que se había recogido el cabello un chongo alto algo ostentoso, su rostro poseía una expresión altiva, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue el vestido azul, hiso que mi mente recordara a la hermosa joven que acababa de ver

Aunque para nada se le veía a esta señora, igual de hermoso que mi linda desconocida

Diga- nos barrio con la mirada, no sé porque me sentí algo ultrajado ante esa mirada.

Buscamos al Señor Newton, somos El Doctor Carlisle Cullen y El Doctor Edward Masen...- no me dejo terminar.

Edward Masen? Que no es usted hijo de Elizabeth Masen? El codiciado soltero...millonario...- Bien me conocía

Dejémoslo solo en Edward, efectivamente soy hijo de Elizabeth y vengo a hablar con el Señor Newton, de negocios, nos permite pasar?-esa mirada me estaba incomodando demasiado

Claro, por su puesto Adelante-nos di paso, pero sentí un aguijón en mi trasero, acaso me estaba observando?

Vaya Edward eres un codiciado soltero- me susurro mi amigo con una tonta sonrisita.

Sé que eres mi seguidor número uno Carlisle pero disimula delante la gente- respondí en todo de broma y ambos reímos discretamente.

La casa era grande, pero era de esa casas donde la gente no cuida el aspecto poseía varias cosas, pero nada combinaba con nada, la sala era de un color extravagante, y la estatua en forma de fuente de un niño orinando con alas y cuernos no era muy agradable en una mesa de centro.

Además que los cuadros de familia tamaño papel tapiz hacían que la casa se viera saturada, demasiados colores, cuadros y cosas basura, era una casa con muy poca clase y muy llamativa.

Soy la Señora Newton – nos ofreció asiento- esperen un momento le avisare a mi esposo que están...-fue interrumpida por unos gritos provenientes del despacho.

Ehm…iré…-Los gritos eran bastante fuertes

No se preocupe señora nosotros veremos que todo se encuentre bien- Carlisle empezó a caminar, mi amigo siempre tan humanitario.

Con permiso señora- dije siguiéndolo

Los gritos se intensificaron.

"Esa casa vale el doble de lo que me estas ofreciendo"- era una voz joven se escuchaba realmente molesto.

"Lo siento lo tomas o lo dejas"-Supongo que era la voz del Señor Newton se escuchaba madura y con intensión de sofocar los gritos

"Además los intereses son demasiado altos, no abuses viejo" – ese chico no sabía modales, como ponerse a gritar de esa manera

Toc toc…

Perdón señores los gritos se oyen por toda la casa- Dijo Carlisle en tono amigable a la par que entrabamos al despacho.

Este no es asunto tuyo y haz el favor de no meterte-se dirigió a quien supongo era el Señor Newton-tu dame el cheque y toma las escrituras ya me las arreglare después contigo-tomo el cheque violentamente del escritorio y salió.

Ya me las cobrare después Emmett-susurro el Señor, pero yo alcance a escuchar.

Disculpen señores, en que les puedo ayudar?- nos ofreció asiento.

Soy Edward Masen hijo…- me interrumpió, que maldita maña.

Edward Masen hijo de Elizabeth Masen- creo que se puso verde, eso me dio más seguridad.

Si efectivamente y creo usted sabe a lo que eh venido- me incline sobre el escritorio.

Ehm…si este, yo me atrase pero, es que…-tartamudeaba el tipo

Por lo que vi usted es un prestamista, que me va a decir? Que no ha juntado, cuando acabo de ver a un joven salir, con un cheque en la mano y además furiosos por los intereses altísimos que cobra!- ataque imparcial

Bueno es que el Señor Emmett Swan es un jugador empedernido que ah llevado en gran parte, la fortuna de sus padres a la quiebra, y no conforme con eso, ahora justamente me ah traído a hipotecar la casa donde vive su familia- Emmett Swan? El hermano de la joven Isabella?

Pero eso no es lo que le pregunte, quiero el pago del capital o mínimo el pago de los intereses a la fecha- ese señor era un abusivo, así que actuaria con el de la misma manera en la que estoy seguro, el, se dirigía a la gente, con prepotencia.

Señor Edward, no tengo esa cantidad-se quejo

En tres años no ha podido tenerla robándole a la gente?- ese tipo era nefasto.

Pero mire, con estas escrituras, puedo venderlas al banco es una casa enorme y bella…-definitivamente era un ventajoso.

Osa que pretende sacar más provecho de esa situación?- no le permitiría mas impunidad de su parte.

No, pero me pagaran bien y...- interrumpí

Quiero las escrituras!- no permitiría que las entregara al banco o cualquier otro mejor postor.

QUE?!!-se le salieron los ojos de sus cuencas

Quiero las escrituras, yo me quedo con la casa- dije sin pensarlo, Carlisle me dio una mirada extrañada.

Me las entregara? O procedo legalmente contra usted?- amenace.

Pero que le diré al joven Emmett Swan?- me pregunto, con la cara de idiota.

Lo mismo que pensaba decirle si las hubiera vendido al banco, o mejor dígale, que ahora son mías porque usted, tenía una deuda muy grande conmigo- sugerí- Pero si no quiere, puedo hacer efectivo el pagare firmado por usted y no solo me quedo con sus bienes, sino que también, usted se va a la cárcel una larga temporada- sentencie de la manera más amenazante que pude.

Piense bien lo que hará, ya que Edward no tiende hacer muchas ofertas ni a repetirlas, así que le recomiendo que acepte, tiene muy poco, casi nada que ganar y mucho por perder- aconsejo Carlisle.

Después de unos minutos de estar en silencio por fin hablo.

De acuerdo, aquí tiene- me las entrego con una enorme cara de amargura, seguro tenía muy malos planes para estas escrituras.

Bien, Señor Newton le comento que comprare una propiedad en la ciudad viniendo por bastantes temporadas ya que, pienso poner un negocio y solo como última recomendación, lo estaré vigilando y no quiero enterarme que abusa de la necesidad de la gente, porque yo mismo me encargare de hacerlo pagar por cada abuso que cometa, entendió?- Solo asintió con la cabeza- ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted, con permiso.

Salimos del despacho, nos encontramos con la Señora Newton de quien nos despedimos amablemente y salimos de esa horrible casa.

No sé realmente que fue lo que hice, pero de algo estaba seguro, por alguna extraña razón, no quería que esas escrituras se perdieran, si, era casa de esa hermosa Isabella no permitiría que dejaran a su familia en la calle.

Que piensas Edward?- me cuestiono Carlisle

En que espero pronto tener de visita al señor Emmett Swan.

* * *

Hola

Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo, espero les guste.

Sigo en lo dicho diganme si les agrada o no para seguile.

Tamy amiga te quiero un chorronal tu lo sabes, gracias por todo y como sabes es por ti y para ti.

Naty gracias por apoyarme en esta aventura, sabes que te adoro.

Saludos


	3. Al centro de mi corazón Bella POV

Bella POV

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, o será que desde que lo conocí mis días eran mucho mejores.

El me ayudaba mucho a no estar sumida en una profunda tristeza, a que viviera mis días por inercia.

Charlie mi padre después de retirarse del ejército como un General destacado y con honores, ahora se encontraba delicado de salud y constantemente angustiado.

Debido a que la pequeña hacienda que teníamos destinada al cultivo de diferentes víveres no estaba prosperando.

A Renée, mi madre se le había metido en la cabeza buscarme un "buen marido."

Obviamente su concepto de "buen marido" era un hombre con una gran fortuna y en el pueblo los únicos así o eran viudos, o señores que podrían ser mis padres o abuelos.

También estaba Mike Newton, pero no era nada agradable, un niño mimado y consentido, definitivamente no era lo que yo quería como esposo.

Era por eso que me negaba a tratar a un nuevo pretendiente.

Emmett, mi querido hermano un mujeriego incorregible, se estaba gastando el poco dinero que nos quedaba en juegos, parrandas y burdeles.

Definitivamente el ayudaba, para que los días fueran mejores.

Bella vas demasiado rápido, se me romperá un tacón- Se quejo Esme.

Ella era mi mejor amiga, consejera y confidente. La única con la que mi madre me permitía entablar amistad, además de ser mayor que yo por un par de años, era viuda.

Sus padres la obligaron a casarse con un señor, más que su marido parecía su abuelo, era violento y abusivo.

Ella mejor que nadie me entendía y temía que me sucediera lo mismo.

El día que enviudo, aparte de ella yo fui muy feliz, pues sabía que ahora nadie la lastimaría.

Nuestros conocidos comentan que podríamos ser hermanas, pues nos parecemos mucho físicamente, solo que ella es más alta y el color de su cabello, es caramelo, es una chica considerablemente hermosa y cálida.

Lo siento Esme, pero, no sabes las ganas que tengo de verlo, seguramente el ya está ahí, no quiero hacerlo espera- dije deteniéndome solo un poco.

Bella sabes que te entiendo, pero disimula o la gente murmurara-dijo volteando a los lados discretamente- además, no es muy propio que una señorita este corriendo por las calles- definitivamente tenía razón.

En ese instante sentí que alguien me observaba, gire para ver quién era y me encontré con los ojos azules más hermosos que jamás había visto.

Esa mirada profunda, dulce me envolvió por completo, haciéndome sentir como un polo atraído fuertemente por su igual, entro por mis ojos, colándose por mis nervios, viajando por mis venas llegando al centro de mi corazón, donde se encendió una llama que empezó a crecer, quemando, extendiéndose por mi cuerpo, haciendo que el calor subiera a mis mejillas.

Al sentir mi rostro hervir me gire y empecé a caminar al lado de Esme mas lentamente, aun sofocada por esa intensa y seductora mirada.

Como siempre, puntual- Esas palabras me hicieron volver a la realidad, sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado al quiosco del pueblo.

Busque con la mirada y lo encontré, parado a unos cuantos metros de nosotras, pulcro y elegante.

El teniente Jacob Black, mi novio.

Bella!- se acerco y tomo mis manos- te eh extrañado tanto- dijo poniendo un beso en cada una de mis manos.

Jacob, yo también te eche tanto de menos- dije y me obsequio una enorme sonrisa.

No quisiera interrumpir, pero mejor nos movemos, antes de que pase alguien que te conozca Bella- nos dijo Esme apenada.

Tienes razón Esme, pero antes disculpa mi falta de cortesía, no te eh saludado- se giro para quedar delante de ella y le hiso una pequeña reverencia, que mi amiga respondió con una inclinación.

Tu siempre tan propio Jacob, pero movámonos de aquí- me tomo del brazo y comenzamos andar con Jacob a unos metros de nosotras.

Caminamos rumbo a las afueras del pueblo donde había un sendero, detrás de dos robles juntos Esme tendió una mantita y se sentó a bordar dándonos así, un poco de privacidad.

Jacob y yo seguimos caminando, a unos metros de mi amiga, se giro y me abrazo con fuerza

Bella mi amor, deseaba tanto poder estrecharte entre mis brazos- me soltó, para acunar mi cara con sus manos.

Jacob- fue lo único que pude decir porque sello mis labios con un suave y a la vez desesperado beso, enrosco mi cintura con sus brazos y yo lo envolví su cuello con mis los míos.

Sentí como juntaba nuestros cuerpos, haciendo que el mío comenzara arquearse, por lo que, decidí romper el beso, pues era una manera impropia, de abrazar.

Jacob por favor- dije separándome un poco de el

Discúlpame amor, pero me es imposible parar te amo, te necesito y te de…- lo interrumpí poniendo mi mano sobre sus labios.

No lo digas…basta tan solo con que lo pienses- dije apenada

Se quito su saco y lo extendió en el embaldosado para que pudiera sentarme, hiso lo mismo quedando frente a mí.

Se me olvidaba- empezó a buscar en su pantalón- te traje un regalo, es algo sencillo, lo hice por las noches todos estos días que estuve lejos de ti-saco una bolsita de terciopelo y me la entrego.

Lo mire a los ojos, desate las cuerdas que cerraban la bolsita y la abrí depositando el contenido en mi otra mano y sorprendiéndome por el contenido

Jacob es hermosa- era una pulsera de plata sujeto a uno de los eslabones, había un pequeño adorno tallado en madera, un lobo. Estaba sorprendida por los detalles de la figurita.

La pulsera no la hice yo-admitió- pero si el dije-se que no es tan elegante como las joyas que acostumbras usar pero…

Es preciosa, pónmela-extendí la mano para que me la pusiera- siempre la llevare, como muestra de nuestro amor- después de que la sujeto a mi muñeca, me incline para depositar un pequeño beso en los labios.

Te amo Bella- me dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Y yo a ti- volvía a inclinarme, pero ahora solo junte mí frente a la suya.

Como sigue el General?- me pregunto

Mi padre, sigue igual- no pude evitar sentirme un poco triste- y Emmett sigue en burdeles, apostando y gastándose el poco dinero que nos queda- además de que mi madre- calle no sabía cómo tomaría lo de mi búsqueda de un buen marido.

Tu madre que Bella- me miro interrogante. En esas ocasiones odiaba ser tan transparente.

Decidió, que es tiempo de casarme y…me está buscando…marido- dije con amargura.

QUE?- Su rostro cambio abruptamente- no lo voy a permitir!!- comenzó alzar la voz.

Jacob yo tampoco permitiré que me casen si amor- asegure- además, estoy segura que si le cuento a mi padre de lo nuestro, el permitirá que me case contigo-dije algo apenada pues el no me había pedido matrimonio aun.

Bella- su rostro volvió a cambiar pero ahora estaba serio-te casarías conmigo? Un teniente sin fortuna?- me pregunto, causando un poco de molestia en mi por su duda.

Claro que si, sabes bien que no me importan los lujos ni el dinero- lo sabía muy bien- te amo y quiero ser tu esposa- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

El solo me beso y suspiro.

Entonces así será mi amor, así será- afirmo y me abrazo tiernamente.

Bella, Jacob, siento interrumpir pero es hora de irnos- nos dijo Esme.

Jacob me ayudo a levantarme, recogió su saco, lo sacudió y se lo colocó. Esme me ayudo a remover y acomodar mi vestido.

Comenzamos a caminar de regreso, en el mismo orden en el que llegamos Jacob de tras de nosotras a su debida distancia, en silencio.

Pero Jacob nos alcanzo y tomándome del brazo, sin apretar mucho, me hiso girar para quedar delante de el.

Serás mi esposa Bella, mi mujer, no permitiré que te arranquen de mi- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Solo asentí y lo abrase fuertemente por un instante, le di un leve beso de despedida y empecé a caminar con Esme, de vuelta a casa.

Hasta pronto Jacob- se despidió Esme sin detener nuestro paso.

Hasta pronto Esme, y gracias- dijo mi amado teniente Jacob Black.


	4. Oferta

Emmett POV

Habían pasado ya algunas semanas desde que le entregue las escrituras al odioso señor Newton, ese viejo era un abusivo.

Seguía mal en el juego en ocasiones ganaba y en otras perdía, si continuaba así, jamás tendría el dinero suficiente para recuperar las escrituras.

-Maldición- di un golpe al ropero.

Emmett- llamo mi madre fuera de la recamara- que no piensas bajar? El desayuno esta listo, tu padre y Bella ya se encuentran en el comedor, por favor no tardes- ordeno.

Enseguida estoy con ustedes madre- ya estaba listo solo que mis pensamientos me habían distraído.

Espere unos minutos para que mi madre se adelantara, entonces baje al comedor, efectivamente en el ya estaban; mi padre como siempre en la cabecera, en su costado derecho mi madre, al izquierdo Bella junto a ella mi lugar.

Pensamos que hoy no, nos honrarías con tu presencia Emmett- dijo papá molesto.

Charlie, amor por favor- mamá lo tomo de la mano para tranquilizarlo.

Cuando dejaras de consentirlo Rene?-le recrimino- ya es un hombre y como tal, debe asumir responsabilidades en esta casa- dijo tajante.

Lo se cariño, pero no te alteres, desayunemos en paz- me miro- Emmett después quiero hablar contigo en el despacho- entendía su mirada ala perfección.

Si madre-le guiñe un ojo, llevándome un poco de fruta a la boca con el tenedor.

Sabia que era su preferido, y con el tiempo aprendí a entender las miradas que me mandaba y esa, era seria, así que tenia que comportarme.

La cosecha no esta prosperando- hablo papá de repente- hemos perdido mucho y ya casi no tenemos dinero- tomo la mano de mama y la de Bella- eh decidido hipotecar la casa- me atragante

QUE??- grite – pero no, como, es nuestra casa!- no, las escritura no!

Rene, necesito las escrituras-dije que las escrituras no, maldición- a mas tardar para mañana, tengo que hacer tramites...

Pero Charlie, la casa!- interrumpió mamá sollozando

Lose amor, pero confió en la buena cantidad que me darán, con ella levantaremos la hacienda, necesito invertir mas, tendré que hacer muchas diligencias conseguir compradores y para eso requiero del dinero...

Pero padre la casa no- interrumpí y recordé algo- porque no utilizas la dote de Bella?- Propuse- No sabia cuanto dinero era porque mi padre lo tenia muy bien guardado, es mas creo que mamá también desconocía la cantidad exacta, pero eso podría servir, o no?

No Emmett ese dinero es intocable- aseguro.

Además ya hay pretendientes para Bella,- agrego mama, eso sonaba bien- solo falta que tu hija acepte ser cortejada, todos son de muy buenas familias y poseen una buena posición económica y...

Son viudos o personas de su edad padre- interrumpió Bella.

Es cierto eso Rene?- pregunto, mirando a mamá con el cejo fruncido.

Eh... solo uno o dos, pero en cuanto se case podrían ayudarnos, ayudarte para que la cosecha prospere...a darnos a conocer...

Mama no soy una mercancía- Bella dijo con la voz apagada- Padre quiero hablar con usted, sobre ese tema, yo quiero casarme por amor, enamorada y amada- sus ojos brillaban y no solo yo lo note.

Estas interesada en alguien hija?-le pregunto y a decir verdad también quería saber.

Pero como te vas a enamorar si no permites que nadie te cortejé Bella!- dijo mamá- ni Mike Newton te interesa, el es joven y...

Es como Emmett madre- sí, la verdad es que no era bueno para ella...haber dijo como yo?

Que quisiste decir con eso hermanita?- cuestione

Mike es como tu Emmett, parrandero, borracho, jugador y un hijo consentido por sus padres, además no me interesa- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Yo era todo eso??

Bella, hija en la noche tu y yo hablaremos de este tema, si no te gusta ninguno de los pretendientes que sugiere tu madre, no te agobies no dejare que te cases para sacarnos de la ruina, de acuerdo?- Bella asintió con la cabeza.

Bueno me voy, tengo asuntos que atender- se levanto- Rene por favor busca las escrituras- No, no, no- Emmett, también necesitamos hablar- diablos debo hacer algo.

Se levanto de la mesa beso a mi madre y a Bella en la frente y salió del comedor, segundos después, se escucho la puerta cerrar. Bella se levanto.

Voy a ir a casa de Esme- dijo.

Mira Bella, te dejo ir, pero tenemos que hablar cuando vuelvas- amenazo.

Bella subió por sus cosas, tardo unos cuantos minutos en bajar y salió también de la casa.

Ahora tenia que hablar con mi madre, que me miro y nos levantamos del comedor para dirigirnos al despacho, entro ella primero, la seguí, cerrando la puerta al entrar.

Emmett tienes que cambiar... -antes de que dijera mas interrumpí.

Madre hipoteque la casa con los Newton, las escrituras están en su poder, las use para pagar una deuda de juego y no eh podido recuperarlas-vi como palideció- yo... lo siento madre, pero era cuestión de vida o muerte, si no hubiera sido así, no las hubiera utilizado.

Empezó a desvanecerse y corrí a abrazarla para que no cayera al piso.

Madre, madre!!- la sujete con fuerza

Emm...Emmett como pudiste?- tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas- que vamos hacer ahora?- la senté en el sillón que estaba cerca de la entrada.

Yo lo siento madre, pero no se que hacer- saco su abanico para darse aire.

Después de unos minutos en silencio por fin hablo

Haremos lo siguiente, te daré todas mis joyas para que se las entregues, no se cuanto te dio, pero mis joyas valen muchísimo oro- caminaba de un lado al otro- quiero esas escrituras de vuelta Emmett y después tu dejaras el juego, ayudaras a tu padre en la hacienda y te volverás un hombre responsable, entendiste?- dijo sumamente molesta.

Si madre- apenas termine la palabra cuando salió del despacho.

Me deje caer en la silla frente al escritorio, por primera vez mi madre me miro con decepción, y honestamente eso dolió.

Regreso y dejo caer sobre el escritorio una grande bolsa de terciopelo rojo, que al chocar con la madera de la mesa resonó con fuerza.

Ve ahora mismo- dijo dándome la espalda

Tome la bolsa y la guarde en el bolsillo interno del saco, salí del despacho para dirigirme a casa de los Newton, tenia que volver con las escrituras, a como diera lugar.

No tarde mucho en llegar nos separaban un par de colonias y en carruaje era más rápido, que caminando. Antes de tocar, la puerta se abrió, era señor Newton que iba de salida.

Emmett Swan, que te trae por aquí- que no era obvio.

Vengo hablar con usted, es importante- palpe el pecho donde guarde la bolsa con las joyas, al hacer eso, se escucho un ruido similar al de las monedas.

Ehm...De acuerdo, solo porque tengo que decirte algo importante- lo note nervioso pero no le di importancia.

Lo seguí hasta su despacho, donde saque la bolsa de las joyas y las deje caer sobre su escritorio.

Dame las escrituras de mi casa, con estas joyas es mas que suficiente para pagar incluso los intereses- no se movió, tenia las manos detrás de su espalda y miraba fijamente la bolsa sobre su escritorio.

No puedo hacer eso- levanto el rostro- ya no las tengo.

QUE?- me acerque bruscamente y lo tome de la solapa de la playera- que quiere decir con eso?- lo sacudí- que hizo con esas escrituras?

Me las quito un cliente- estaba pálido- se las llevo por unos asuntos que teníamos.

Y pagaste con ellas?- era un maldito.

No... el quiso las escrituras- se defendió.

A quien se las diste??- cuestione.

Su nombre es Edward Masen...se que... se compro una casa en las afueras del pueblo antes de llegar a la carretera asía el sur- dijo

Lo solté, tome la bolsita de joyas, que volví a guardar en mi saco. Me fui de ahí sin decirle nada, ahora tenia que enfrentarme a ese tal Edward Masen, conque derecho se adueño de mi casa.

Aborde otro carruaje y le pedí que me llevara a las afueras del pueblo. Era un camino algo largo, por mencionar que nosotros vivíamos en el centro y ese tipo en las afueras, cerca de la carretera. Además yo nunca andaba por esos lugares.

Después de un rato que me pareció eterno, empezamos a acercarnos a lo que parecía una hermosa mansión la rodeaban árboles muy altos, en la entrada estaba un portón, pintado de negro, ahí me baje del carruaje, pague al cochero y llame con una campana pequeña que combinaba con el portón.

Estaba sorprendido por la magnitud de esa casa, no imaginaba como seria por dentro, un lacayo me abrió.

Si, diga?- me pregunto

Estoy buscando al Señor Edward Masen, soy Emmett Swan- respondí

Permítame le avisare al señor- dijo cerrando la puerta, minutos después volvió y me permitió el acceso a la casa- Sígame, por aquí por favor.- obedecí

La casa era enorme y bellísima, tenia la entrada para carruaje, si así lo querías, pues el camino se partía en dos, ambos te llevaban por un sendero de piedras lizas blancas que rodeaban una fuente y se juntaban en la entrada principal, todo lo que no pertenecía al camino estaba rodeado por maleza.

La entrada principal era de madera, dos puertas, pintada en color caoba y con sus dos cristales cubiertos por una cortina blanca, interna, que debía estar por dentro, del otro lado de la misma, era impresionante.

Ya dentro era aun más elegante; con sus acabados finos en madera, la sala era color marrón, con sus telas en color blanco, en el centro, arriba de la chimenea, había un cuadro de una bella mujer, que si no era su esposa, era la madre. Al costado izquierdo estaba un amplio ventanal que daba aun jardín frente a este, estaba un piano Blüthner.

El lacayo se detuvo del otro costado de la sala en una puerta doble y corrediza, la cual abrió.

El señor Edward vendrá en un minuto- me dijo y cerro las puertas tras de mi.

Era un despacho con una estantería que más bien paresia librería, detrás del escritorio enorme, que abarcaba todo el cuarto, tenia muchos, demasiados libros, por lo que se veía y por algunos títulos que alcance a observar eran de medicina, literatura, y otros de música.

El escritorio también era en madera, marrón, combinaba con la estantería de los libros, sobre el había un juego de bolígrafos, en el frente unas hojas bien apiladas.

La puerta se abrió y me gire para encarar al que se había adueñado de mi casa.

Buenas tardes, me informaron que usted quería verme- me saludo y extendió la mano- no tengo el gusto, pero soy Edward Masen, en que le puedo ayudar?- dijo mientras apretó mi mano con fuerza.

Buenas tardes, como su lacayo le informo soy Emmett Swan- respondí con el mismo apretón de mano- efectivamente no tenemos el gusto y me a pena mucho venir a molestarlo- me ofreció a siento y el hizo lo mismo frente a mi- pero el Señor Newton me informo que usted, se cobro una deuda que tenia con el, con algo que es mío- dije firme.

Usted se refiere a unas escrituras, cierto?-dijo

Así es, y el motivo de mi visita es porque vengo a recuperarlas-saque de nuevo las joyas- con estas joyas se puede usted cobrar, y devolverme mi casa.

No dudo que las joyas valgan mucho, pero la deuda que tenia conmigo el señor Newton equivalía a mucho mas, ahora para ser sincero, no estoy interesado en sus joyas y menos en que me pague con dinero.

Pero... es que es casa de mi madre y mi hermana usted no puede, no puede dejarlas, sin ella- dije un tanto desesperado esa contestación, no me la esperaba.

No, tengo intención alguna de despojarlos de su casa, mas bien estoy interesado en algo mas- se apoyo sobre el escritorio- es usted el hermano de Isabella Swan no? Bueno es ella lo que me interesa- mi hermana!

Espere mi hermana no vendrá aquí hacerle favores...

No me malinterprete- me interrumpió- solo la eh visto una ocasión, es una joven hermosa, me gustaría tratarla, conocerla y por que no cortejarla y talvez en un futuro no muy lejano hacerla mi esposa- en su voz no se notaba burla y mucho menos engaño.

Discúlpeme, pero me ah dejado sorprendido con sus palabras- en verdad lo estaba

Mis intenciones no son malas, al contrario, pero antes me gustaría saber si ella esta ya comprometida?- me miro amenazante.

No, para nada- eso era verdad.

Bueno entonces hasta que usted me presente, a su hermosa hermana, platicaremos, talvez pueda devolverle a ella las escrituras- Se levanto y yo lo imite, entendí que la conversación había terminado- Hasta pronto Emmett pediré que lo lleven a su casa- volvimos a estrechar nuestras manos.

Salí de esa casa en el carruaje personal de Edwad me encontraba confundido, por lo poco que hablamos, no tenia malas intenciones, le interesaba Bella, además era muy rico...creo que sin proponérmelo había encontrado al marido perfecto para mi hermanita.

Llegue a la casa eufórico y ansioso por contarle a mamá lo que había pasado.

Madre- entre llamándola- Madre!!- no me respondió, cuando entre en la sala la vi sentada en el sillón, con la cabella gacha y abanicándose con fuerza- Madre que le sucede, me hinqué a sus pies, para poder auxiliarla.

Es Bella, Emmett, Bella!- me dijo sin levantar la cabeza y algo alterada.

Que le paso a mi hermana- me angustió, comencé a imaginarme lo peor.

Tiene un amorío con un tenientucho, que acaba de estar aquí, para pedirme la mano de Bella en matrimonio, obviamente se la negué, pero me dijo que se amaban y que no los íbamos a separar, que Bella quería ser su mujer- Bella con un teniente?- porque tardaste tanto Emmett, donde están las escrituras?- me miro

Bueno madre no las traigo, pero antes de que digas algo déjame decirte que acabo de conocer al marido perfecto para Bella-conté lo acontecido y agregué- tiene mucho dinero, es letrado, buen tipo y además esta interesado en nuestra Bella.

Eso suena muy bien...pero que haremos con el tal Jacob Black?- me miro pidiéndo ayuda.

Bueno, pensare que hacer-recordé aun amigo de la infancia- creo que le pediremos ayuda a Jasper madre-sugerí.

Jasper?-me miro confundida

Bueno ahora es el Mayor Jasper Hale- sus ojos volvieron a brillar

Claro es uno de los gemelos- recordó- hijos del Matrimonio Hale, tu padre hablaba mucho de que era un joven muy interesante y con muchas ganas de destacar antes de retirarse del Colegio Militar, además ustedes eran amigos de pequeños- me miro curiosa.

Y lo seguimos siendo madre, estoy seguro que cuando se lo pida nos ayudara- al menos eso esperaba, pues por mi reputación, nos habíamos alejado un poco.

Bueno madre, iré a ver a Jasper, tenemos que separarlos y mientras más rápido mejor.

Edward no solo devolvería las escrituras, si no también, sacaría a mi familia de la ruina, no iba a permitir que cualquier perro, venga a echar todo a perder.

* * *

**_Hola!!_**

**_Disculpen la tardanza este capitulo ya estaba hecho pero me faltaba edición aparte de que, como que no me convencía del todo, espero que les guste y para próxima semana estaré actualizando._**

**_Gracias a las personas que me leen, es muy agradable en verdad, saber que hay personitas que se toman el tiempo de leerme y me dejan comentarios, GRACIAS!!_**

**_Tamy linda sabes que te adoro y gracias por seguirme motivando._**

**_Los quiero!!_**


	5. Dolor

**Bella POV**

Tenia poco más de una semana sin saber de Jacob, normalmente para vernos siempre enviaba una carta a casa de Esme, ella venia a entregármelas en cuanto le llegaban, pues en ellas, venia escrito la hora y el día, que nos veríamos.

En la conversación que tuve con papá, me aseguro que era libre de escoger, si aparecía alguien que me interesara, de quien pudiera enamorarme, el hombre que me amara, con el me casaría, no me atreví a comentarle sobre Jacob, a decir verdad no sabia como lo tomaría.

Papá era noble y deseaba mi felicidad pero algo me decía que no era tiempo de mencionarle mi amor con Jacob, me asustaba, que eso pudiera alterar de alguna manera su ya deteriorada salud.

Lo que había conseguido era tiempo y eso bastaba para empezar a prepáralo, poco a poco iría hablándole de el. Para cuando llegara el momento de que Jacob hablara con mi padre no tuviera objeción alguna en conocerlo.

Curiosamente mamá había dejado de insistir con ese tema, en ratos la veía tranquila y en otros tensa, pero ya no comentaba nada de la búsqueda del buen marido.

Otra semana paso y seguía sin saber de Jacob.

Esme, no es normal que no me haya dicho nada- estábamos sentadas dentro del pequeño kiosco que había en el jardín de la casa.

Tranquila Bella, talvez lo mandaron de diligencia, y no pudo avisarte, volverá pronto- dijo tratando de tranquilizarme.

No lo creo, si le paso algo!- me levante llevándome las manos al pecho.

Bella- se levanto y me abrazo- tranquila- masajeo mi espalda- veras que pronto tendrás noticias de el, que te parece si para distraerte salimos a caminar?-sugirió

Esta bien- me soltó tomo su bolso y paraguas- te espero en la sala, iré por mis cosas- le dije y entre para subir a mi habitación por mis complementos.

Salimos de la casa, caminamos por el centro pasamos a curiosear por el pequeño mercado que se ponía cerca de la Catedral, hasta que finalmente llegamos al kiosco del pueblo, me que de parada mirando ese lugar, Esme me jalo para seguir caminando, cuando nos abordo una mujer de mi estatura, su piel era morena, con el cabello negro, estaba de encargo y llevaba un niño de la mano.

Disculpen que la molestia señoritas, estoy buscando el Colegio Militar, busco a mi esposo el teniente Jacob Black- dijo sorprendiéndonos a ambas.

Perdón?- esposo? No, no puede ser

Quien es usted?- le pregunto Esme

Mi nombre es Leah Black, esposa de Jacob Black, el es nuestro hijo mayor-miro al pequeños- Sam y como podrán ver, estoy esperando a nuestro segundo bebe- acarició su abultado vientre, mis piernas empezaron a flaquear.

No es cierto, usted esta mintiendo- dije con la voz entre cortada- Jacob no esta casado y no tiene hijos- me di cuenta que había empezado a llorar al sentir en la comisura de mis labios el sabor salado de las lagrimas.

Porque abría yo de mentirles?- me miro desafiante

Bella por favor cálmate- Esme estaba tan confundida como yo- sí, lo conocemos pero no sabíamos que era casado y menos que tenia familia.

Bella? Usted es Bella Swan?- me pregunto

Sí- mi voz sonaba desolada, por el llanto que ya era mas que evidente

Usted es la mujer por la que el, nos quiere abandonar!- dijo dejándome muda y acercándose peligrosamente- estuvo en casa y dijo que nunca mas volvería, porque se iba a casar con una mujer rica, de buena familia, que lo ayudaría a ascender rápido en el Colegio Militar, la hija de General retirado, una tal Bella Swan- con eso mi mundo se desmorono.

Yo...yo no...

Usted quiere dejar a mis hijos sin padre!- me interrumpió bastante alterada

Ella no sabia- me defendió mi amiga

Ahora, ya lo sabe, aléjese de mi marido!- no resistí mas y salí corriendo.

Lo hice lo más rápido que mis descoordinados pies me permitían, no me importo el poco tacón que usaba y el vestido que en ese momento estorbaba, deje caer el bolso y paraguas, trate de evitar chocar con la gente que salía al paso, el cielo se oscureció, para estar acorde con mi sentir, el sol se había ido, el hombre que amaba me había engañado.

Escuchaba que gritaban mi nombre, era la voz de Esme que venia de tras, pero no me detuve, seguía corriendo, quería llegar a ese lugar donde pasamos hermosos momentos.

Vi el sendero, seguía escuchando mi nombre a lo lejos, pase por en medio de dos hombres que venían en dirección contraria, avance unos cuantos metros mas, pero una piedra en el camino y mis piernas que se enredaron en el faldón, me hicieron caer, girando sobre mi misma, rodando por la pequeña empinada que daba inicio y fin al camino, lo que detuvo mi descenso fue una gran roca que me pego de lleno en la espalda.

El dolor que mi cuerpo experimentaba no era nada, comparado con el que venia del corazón, era como caer de cabeza a un hoyo profundo, no sentía el cuerpo solo un amargo sufrimiento que aprisionaba el pecho con fuerza.

Justo en el momento en el que me creí perdida, cuando la oscuridad era más profunda, aprecié la calidez de una mano tomar la mía, y otra acunando mi cara, segundos después mi cuerpo fue abrazado por esa calidez, ya no sentía caer, ahora flotaba.

Era como si algodones amoldados a mi cuerpo hubieran detenido la caída y esta misma con suavidad me elevara, abrí un poco los ojos, mire vagamente unos ojos azules, a la vez que escuche una angelical voz, decir que todo estaría bien.

Cerré los ojos completamente y me acurruque en ese calor que había sanado el dolor.

* * *

_Hola_

_Estoy muy feliz, porque sé que hay personitas que me están leyendo y les gusta, mil gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz y me motiva a seguir escribiendo._

_El siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo a la mitad, espero poder actualizar lo mas pronto posible._

_Tamy, Naty, Irina y Nicole, niñas hermosas gracias por sus comentarios._

_Las quiero mucho!!!_


	6. Cuidarte el Alma

**Edward POV**

Salí con Carlisle a revisar los terrenos a le daños a la casa, estaba contemplando la posibilidad de adquirir uno, para construir un hospital, ya que el pueblo tenia varios dispensarios, pero ninguno con el suficiente tamaño para atender mas de uno o dos enfermos y no estaban bien adaptados para atender alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

Íbamos en el carruaje ya que teníamos la firme decisión de dar una vuelta a todo el pueblo, para conocerlo mejor, claro, después de ver los terrenos.

Nos detuvimos en un sendero, bajamos de carruaje para observar ese lugar que me agrado bastante, caminamos en dirección al pueblo, Carlisle me hizo la observación de los dos robles juntos, en caso de comprar ese lugar, no tiraría esos robles, ya buscaría la forma de conservarlos.

Nos distrajo una joven que venia corriendo hacia nosotros y otra que venia detrás, llamándola, Carlisle intercambio miradas conmigo, en eso la primera joven paso por en medio de nosotros, su cabello que volaba con el viento me rozo la cara, dejando un poco de su aroma en mi nariz, fresas, olía a fresas.

La joven que venia detrás estaba por llegar a nosotros cuando alguno de sus pies se doblo, estando a punto de caer, pero Carlisle fue más rápido y la sujeto fuertemente por la cintura.

Auch! Lo siento-se apeno un poco y volvió a gritar- Bella, Bella!

Volvimos la mirada a la joven que corría, cuando de repente la vimos caer y rodar por la inclinada.

BELLA!!- gritó al joven en brazos de Carlisle, antes que el, terminara de pronunciar mi nombre, ya había echado a correr para auxiliarla.

Me detuve unos segundos al borde del camino y la vi, su caída la había detenido una roca que le golpeo la espalda, volví a correr para llegar a su lado.

Me hinque a su costado, tome la muñeca de su mano para sentir su pulso y con la otra le quite unos mechones de cabello que le cubrían la cara, mi sorpresa fue grande al darme cuenta que era la misma joven que había visto esa ocasión, Isabella Swan, pero, la otra joven la llamaba Bella, instintivamente, acune su cara, que tenia húmeda y llena de tierra.

Edward!- me llamo Carlisle desde el camino, junto con la joven que seguía detenida por el, ella soltó un grito al ver como estaba la joven en el piso.

Esta bien, solo que golpeada, parece que esta un poco inconsciente- le dije, para tranquilizarlos.

Deslice mis brazos por debajo de su cuerpo para cargarla, trate de hacerlo, lento y suave para no lastimarla mas, aparte temía que alguna barrilla del corsé saliera y pudiera encajársele, ella entre abrió sus ojos y me miro.

Ahora no tenia duda alguna era ella, sus ojos estaban algo irritados, supongo por el llanto, pero eran los mismos ojos color chocolate, que me cautivaron desde la primera vez que los vi, le dije que estaría bien, y los cerro, se pego a mi cuerpo, soltando un leve suspiro, supuse que había perdido el conocimiento, pues sentí como dejo caer su peso en mis brazos.

Subí la empinada para llegar al camino, despacio, tratando de hacer pocas maniobras, no porque pesara, si no, porque no quería por ninguna razón, lastimara mas. Carlisle ya había llamado al cochero.

Con permiso- dijo Carlisle y cargo a la joven, para entrar en el carruaje, yo subí después y puse a Isabella en mi regazo.

Como esta?- me pregunto Carlisle mientras acomodaba delicadamente a la joven aun lado suyo

Perdió el conocimiento antes de subir al carruaje-le dije- esta golpeada por la caída y por la piedra, pero hay que examinarla, y ella como esta?- le pregunte mirando a la otra joven, que tenia una cara de preocupación.

Al parecer se torció el pie, pero, de la misma manera hay que revisarla- respondio

Si fueran amables de llevarnos a mi casa ahí mandare por el medico y...

De ninguna manera- la interrumpí- mi casa esta cerca en ella tenemos lo necesario para atenderlas- me miro dudosa- somos médicos.

Pero...

Por favor- interrumpió Carlisle- no estarán solas con nosotros, estarán las personas que se encargan de la casa acompañándolas- le aseguro- Soy el Doctor Carlisle Cullen y el, el Doctor Edward Masen, las cuidaremos, no se preocupe- confirmo

Esta bien, soy Esme Platt viuda de Evenson y ella es la señorita Isabella Swan- se presento y le pedí al cochero nos llevara a casa.

Disculpe Señora Esme...

Solo dígame Esme, por favor- me interrumpió apenada

De acuerdo, Esme, no quisiera verme entrometido, pero...porque corría de esa manera Isabella?- pregunte.

Yo no puedo contestarle esa pregunta, solo puedo decirle que recibió una noticia que la devasto profundamente- dijo en tono triste

Entiendo y disculpe mi atrevimiento- dije - también quiero pedirte, que me hables de tu, ya que me has pedido que te llame por tu nombre, te parece Esme?- pregunte

Sí, se...Edward- sonreímos por la confianza que empezaba a surgir.

Llegamos a casa, Carlisle volvió a cargar a Esme para bajar del carruaje, hice los mismo con Isabella para entrar, Amun que era el lacayo, ya nos tenia la puerta abierta para pasar.

Amun llama a Siobham y pídele que vaya a mi recamara, has lo mismo con Kebi, pero que ella vaya al cuarto de Carlisle- le ordene- por favor que no tarden mucho- termine de decir y Amun se apresuro a seguir mis ordenes.

Subimos por las escaleras, que se dividían en dos alas, me dirigí a la izquierda justo al final del vestíbulo, estaba mi habitación, la puerta la abrí con un poco de dificultad, pero logre hacerlo sin demorarme mucho.

Coloque a Isabella delicadamente sobre mi cama, trate de apoyarla de lado y puse la almohada en su espalda, para que no se girara, llego Siobham.

Llamaba señor?- me pregunto tocando la puerta, que estaba abierta

Pasa Siobham, necesecito que le quites toda la ropa a la señorita-le dije mientras, sacaba del ropero mi maletín- la cubrías solo con la sabana de seda- saque una botellita, rocié un poco de su contenido en una frazada- esto le adormecerá el cuerpo, así que no sentirá dolor-coloque el algodón en la nariz de Isabella para que inhalara- de todas maneras, muévela con mucho cuidado y ponla boca abajo - le pedí

Si señor- se acerco para comenzar a desvestirla.

Yo bucare entre las cosas que traje de mi madre, para ver si algo puede servirle a las señoritas- salí de la habitación para que pudiera desvestir a Isabella sin problemas.

Me dirigí a la habitación continua, dentro del ropero, había un baúl con varias cosas de mi madre, que traje a esta casa para tenerla de alguna manera presente, dentro encontré dos camisones uno azul y otro blanco, me parecieron perfectos, me dirigí al cuarto de Carlisle que estaba en el ala opuesta a la mía, también al final del vestíbulo, toque.

Adelante-dijo Carlisle.

Como esta Bella?- pregunto Esme, que estaba sentada en la cama.

En estos momentos Siobham el ama de llaves, le esta quitando la ropa, para que pueda revisarla- sus ojos se abrieron como platos- no te preocupes no me quedare solo con ella, Siobham estará conmigo todo el tiempo, es para poder curar las heridas que se haya hecho por debajo de la ropa- parpadeo varias veces- soy un profesional Esme, por favor confía en mi- entregue el camisón blanco a Kebi- ponte esto es para que estés mas cómoda, además tu vestido esta todo sucio.

Gracias Edward eres muy amable, podrías enviar a casa de Bella una nota para que vengan por nosotras?- pregunto

Por su puesto, Kebi te facilitara papel y pluma para escribir tu carta- la joven asintió con la cabeza- también ella te ayudara a cambiarte- asegure.

Como esta su pierna?- Ahora me dirigí a Carlisle que revisaba su pierna izquierda.

Tiene hinchado y amoratado el tobillo, pero no es grave, con una pomada y zapato bajo se repondrá, pronto- dijo.

Bueno, entonces voy a ver si ya esta lista Isabella, con permiso- dije y salí de la habitación.

Toque para, ver si podía entrar, Siobham, me abrió e ingrese, le entregue el camisón para Isabela.

Se veía completamente hermosa, Shiobham le había limpiado la cara,que daba en dirección a la puerta, su cabello lo coloco de lado dejando libre su espalda y su manos a los costado de la cara, la sabana le cubría de la cintura asía a bajo, podía quedarme contemplándola todo el tiempo, pero debía atenderla.

Tenia un fuerte raspón en la espalda, le había sangrado un poco y se estaba bastante amoratando, la limpie y delicadamente cure sus heridas, revise; sus brazos donde tenía pocos raspones, me fui a sus piernas y en la rodilla derecha tenia otro golpe aunque, el faldón lo aminoro, supongo que fue la que recibió el primer impacto.

Los moretones, que inevitablemente le saldrían, tardarían quince días en desaparecer, debido a la blancura de su piel, termine de curarla y subí la sabana a la altura de sus hombros, me pare en la ventana y me quede observándola.

Era tan hermosa, esa linda mujer me había cautivado completamente y aria todo para conquistarla.

_**Solo si pudiera estar contigo,**_

_**Tú dormida entre mis brazos**_

_**Y mirarte en silencio**_

_**Solo si pudiera dibujarte**_

_**Una escena de mis sueños**_

_**Donde siempre estás presente**_

_**Con sólo tenerte aquí,**_

_**Decirte lo que yo siento.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………_**.**_

_**Hola!**_

_**Bueno les quiero comentar que estoy feliz, gracias a la gente que me ah agregado en sus alertas, las que me dejan comentarios, en general a todas.**_

_**Quiero comentarles que efectivamente, yo cometí un error de escritura, como todas sabemos los ojos de Edward son "verdes" e inconscientemente los eh manejado azules, y es que tengo una inclinación tremenda a ese color, no me justifico, pero es que ni cuenta me di, hasta que Nicole me hiso esa observación, la corrección la notaran en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Chicas las quiero y gracias por seguir este fic.**_


	7. Con el Alma Abierta

**Con el Alma Abierta**

**Bella POV**

_Y es que el amor hace estragos_

_y empieza a quebrar_

_esos pequeños cristales_

_de la intimidad_

_que como dardos azules_

_te cruzan el alma..._

La cabeza me daba vueltas, sabia que estaba acostada boca bajo por la posición de mi cuerpo, no quería abrir los ojos, me sentía cómoda a pesar del dolor.

La nariz picaba un poco, pero aun si, podía percibir un dulce aroma, que arrullaba mi ensoñación; era fresco mezclado con aromas frutales, junto con un poco de olor a madera, varonil, y provenía de la almohada donde tenía recostada la cabeza.

El aroma era totalmente desconocido, por lo que muy a mi pesar, comencé a intentar abrir los ojos, la luz que entraba por el ventanal, me impedía ver con claridad la figura que se encontraba enfrente, después de parpadear en repetidas ocasiones, logre enfocar la mirada y aunque la luz, seguía dificultándome ver, distinguí la silueta de un hombre.

Intente incorporarme, pero unas suaves manos, sin hacer presión se posaron en mis hombros, impidiéndome mover.

-Por favor no te muevas, Siobhan, podrías cerrar las cortinas- esa voz, la había escuchado antes.

-Si, señor- escuche como se corrían las cortinas y sentí como la luz disminuía su intensidad.

-¿Do...donde...estoy?- me costaba trabajo articular palabra, mis ojos se abrieron tratando de encontrar al dueño de la voz angelical, que estaba hincado, justo frente a mí, mirándome.

Esa mirada, esa mirada... la había visto antes... mucho antes, intensa y seductora.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, y sentí arder mis mejillas.

Me llamo Edward Masen, soy medico - colocó sus manos en la orilla de la cama- y esta es mi casa, usted es la Señorita Bella Swan cierto?- me tenia atrapada con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-¿Có...cómo sabe mi nombre?- cuestione perdida en su mirada.

-Bueno, Esme, dijo que usted se llamaba Isabella Swan, pero ella le llama Bella, así que, supuse que prefería que le llamen así, o es mejor llamarle Isabella?- parecía un poco confuso

-No...no, Bella esta bien- me apresure a decir- solo Bella, por favor.

-De acuerdo, pero, sí me dejas de hablar de usted y solo me llamas Edward- me obsequio una linda sonrisa torcida, que me encandilo y lo único que pude hacer fue asentir afirmativamente.

Para romper su hechizo, intente voltearme, pero todo me dolió y fruncí el entrecejo.

-¿Qué te duele?- pregunto alarmado

-Todo- respondí- pero... quiero... levantarme- dije pujando, pero volvió a poner sus manos en mis hombros.

-Bella, saldré para que Siobhan pueda ayudarte a levantarte y vestirte

-¿Vestirme?- me hundí en la cama sin importarme el dolor- por...¿porque estoy desnuda?- casi grite la ultima pregunta, nunca había estado sola y menos desnuda, en una habitación con un nombre.

-Tranquila, yo no te desvestí, lo hizo Siobhan, es el ama de llaves, fue necesario para revisar que no te hayas lastimado en un lugar que no estuviera visible y cuando te cure todo el tiempo estuvo ella aquí- explico tratando de tranquilizarme- Siobhan ayúdala- desvié la mirada para ver a la joven, que traía un camisón azul en los brazos, Edward se hizo aun lado para que pudiera ayudarme- y por favor avísame en cuanto este lista-dijo desapareciendo de mi vista.

-Espera-lo llame -¿donde esta Esme?- pregunte antes de que saliera de la habitación

-Esta bien- su voz sonó del otro lado de la cama, por lo que gire la cabeza abruptamente, dolió, pero no me importo, no podía verlo bien, el cabello me estorbaba, se sentó en la orilla y con sus manos me quito el cabello del rostro- solo que ella por poco, termina como tu, - me dio otra sonrisa al encontrarse con mi mirada- afortunadamente, Carlisle la sostuvo, esta en otra habitación.

-¿Carlisle? – fruncí el entrecejo, pues no lo sabia quien era

-Carlisle Cullen es colega de profesión y amigo de toda una vida- dijo y pude notar admiración y cariño al hablarme de el.

-Pero Esme esta bien ¿verdad?- me preocupaba que pudiera haberse lastimado por mi culpa.

-Sí, solo tiene un poco inflamado el tobillo, no es nada grave- acaricio con el pulgar mi mejilla

-Gracias, por ser tan amble con nosotras- estaba apenada, ruborizada y un tanto intimidada.

-No me des las gracias, y evita hacer movimientos bruscos-se dio cuenta que el cuello me dolió al voltear- regreso en un momento- se levanto y salió de la habitación.

-Me permite señorita- volví la cabeza, despacio.

-Sí, gracias -me ayudo a incorporarme para quedar sentada.

-Levante los brazos- obedecí.

Deslizo por ellos el camisón, que era de seda, los tirantes eran delgados, debajo del busto, llevaba un cordón para ajustar, era en dos tonalidades de azul, me ayudo a ponerme de pie y el camisón cayo con vida propia envolviendo mi cuerpo, llegaba justo a la mitad de la pantorrilla.

Siobhan, me puso también una bata, que era el juego del camisón pues eran del mismo color, este no cubría mas que los hombros y dejaba el pecho descubierto.

Aliso mi cabello, una vez que termino, se paro frente a mí.

-Se ve muy linda señorita- dijo apenada.

-Gracias Siobhan, pero dime Bella, sí?- sonreí para darle seguridad y ella lo hizo también.

-Llamare al señor, ¿Quiere que le ayude a sentarse?-

-No, prefiero estar un poco de pie, gracias-

-Esta bien, con permiso- dijo y salió.

Ahora de pie podía observar mejor la habitación, su cama era grande; pintada en color negro, en las cuatro esquinas tenia sujetos los velos que la cubrían de los mosquitos y también, era una forma elegante de dormir, junto a la ventana había un espejo de cuerpo completo con sus orillas y base de metal dorado.

Cerca se encontraba un pequeño buró, sobre el, había una jarra y una jofaina de porcelana, con su toalla perfectamente doblada aun costado, servían para la limpieza de cara y manos. Enseguida estaba una puerta, fue por la que salió Siobhan y la puerta que se encontraba mas asía la izquierda debía ser la del tocador, aun lado de esta estaba un ropero considerablemente grande.

Entre el ropero y la cama había dos pequeños sillones.

La ventana era del tamaño de la pared, me acerque despacio, corrí un poco las cortinas con las manos, tenía una hermosa vista, pues poseía un jardín precioso, con árboles, flores de diferentes tipos, también se alcanzaba a observar la maleza de la carretera, imagine que estábamos cerca de las afueras del pueblo.

Estaba asombrada con el panorama, que cuando tocaron la puerta, conteste por inercia.

-Adelante-

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y no escuchaba la puerta cerrar, además sentí que me observaban, gire lentamente la cabeza para ver quien había entrado.

Entonces lo vi, mirándome, intensamente, nunca nadie me había mirado así. Una mezcla de agrado, sorpresa, ternura y deseo se reflejaba en sus pupilas.

Para mi sorpresa, me gustaba como me miraba.

El color, volvió a subir a mis mejillas.

-Bella...disculpa mi atrevimiento...pero te ves hermosa-

-Yo...solo...

No puede articular palabra, quise moverme, pero mi torpeza como siempre se hizo presente, enredando mis pies, cerré los ojos y justo antes de caer, sus brazos me aprisionaron por la cintura, uniéndome a su cuerpo, si fue rudo no lo note, solo sentía el calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos, su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de la mía, coloque las manos en su pecho y pude sentir su corazón latir fuerte y acelerado, podría jurar que competía con el mío, que latía con la misma intensidad.

Irguió su cuerpo sin despegarse ni un milímetro del mío, que solo era cubierto por un camisón de seda, el cual, permitía sentir mas que de lo que con mi ropa normal hubiera sentido.

Estire las piernas, pero apenas roce el suelo con la punta de los dedos, entre abrió sus labios exhalando un poco de su cálido aroma, que entro por mi nariz y se coló por todas mis terminaciones nerviosas, provocando deseos y pensamientos que nunca, nadie me había provocado.

Sus labios me invitaban, su cuerpo me tentaba, que clase de sensación tan extraña y a la vez placentera, me hacía sentir Edward.

-Bella ¿te encuentras bien?

La vos de Esme nos trajo de vuelta a la realidad, sentí como Edward se tenso, y poco a poco fue bajándome para que mis pies estuvieran de nuevo en el suelo, donde me soltó y dio un paso hacia tras.

-Sí, ya ...sabes...mi poco equilibrio siempre evidenciándome, gracias Edward- dije y puede ver su rostro contrariado, me abría visto muy osada?

Esme entro ayudada por un joven de cabellos rubios muy apuesto, la llevaba fuertemente sujeta por la cintura y ella tenia su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, la mire sorprendida, pues pocas veces dejaba que un hombre se le acercara tanto.

No te que de igual forma llevaba puesto un camisón.

-Bella, el, es el doctor Carlisle Cullen-

Edward seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Mucho gusto, Edward me comento que Esme estaba con usted, gracias por ser tan amables con nosotras-

-El gusto es nuestro, y nos es grato poderles ayudar- dijo con tono amable- como se siente?

-Bien, un poco adolorida pero bien y por favor llámame Bella- dije sonriendo pues nunca me a gustado que me llamen Isabella.

-De acuerdo, Edward ya esta la carta para la familia de Isa...Bella-

Edward despertó de su transe y ya con cara serena se giro.

-Bien entonces Carlisle me acompañarías con Amun para entregársela y la lleve, sirve que le damos privacidad a nuestras invitadas- dijo mientras nos sonreía

-Tienes razón-

Camino junto con Esme a uno de los dos sillones que estaban en la recamara donde la ayudo a sentar.

-Recuerda, no tienes que estar de pie mucho tiempo- le indico

-Si, gracias- Esme estaba ruboriza.

-¿Te ayudo?- hablo tan cerca, que su aliento rozó el lóbulo de mi oído, haciendo que la piel se me erizara.

-Por favor-

Se coloco frente a mí, mirándome a los ojos y como si fuera una pluma, me levanto con sus brazos, no pude evitar el impulso de rodear su cuello con los míos.

Camino lentamente, y me deposito en el sillón frente a Esme.

-Gracias-

-No hay de que- me obsequio una última sonrisa para después, dirigirse a Carlisle y con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza ambos salieron de la habitación dejándonos solas.

-¿Segura que te encuentras bien?- me miraba confundida.

-Si, discúlpame por favor, por mi culpa estas lastimada y…

-No te preocupes, yo también me sorprendí ante semejante noticia-

-Esme...creerás que estoy loca, pero justamente ahora, no siento dolor-

-¿Como dices?-

-Es... como si algo se hubiera llevado el sufrimiento, en mi corazón siento un calor, estoy desilusionada por lo de Jacob, pero ese sentimiento de dolor que me hizo correr, ah sido sustituido por un calor extraño en mi pecho-

-No entiendo mucho lo que quieres decir, pero, veo es en tus ojos un brillo diferente- la mire sorprendida- y sabes, me da gusto, porque estabas devastada, pero ahora que te veo, se que lo superaras pronto- me regalo una sonrisa- Ehm... Edward y Carlisle son muy amables verdad?- se ruborizo.

-Esme ¿te agrada Carlisle verdad?- no puede evitar sonreír- o... es Edward el que te agrada?- el que fuera Edward me preocupo.

-No Bella, yo...yo... Edward es muy amable, pero-su rubor aumento- Carlisle es tan...Bella, los acabamos de conocer talvez son casados- se puso seria

-Tienes razón, pero no crees que si lo fueran ya hubieran venido sus esposas a vernos?- algo en mi interior me decía que no eran casados, lo que me preocupaba era que fuera Edward quien le hubiera agradado a Esme.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Esme

Edward y Carlisle entraron con dos bandejas de comida, que pusieron en nuestras piernas, eran dos platos servidos de manera considerable; uno con sopa y otro con carne acompañada de verdura, cuatro piezas de pan, un plato con fruta y dos vasos con agua de jamaica.

Mire la bandeja que Carlisle había colocado en las piernas de Esme y contenía la misma cantidad de comida, era mucho para nosotras, que con gusto comeríamos la sopa.

-Gracias, pero es demasiada comida- se me adelanto Esme pues estaba apunto de hacer el mismo comentario, por nuestra educación no debíamos despreciar y menos los alimentos pero, en verdad era mucho.

-No se preocupen-dijo Carlisle hincándose para quedar a la altura de Esme – supusimos que no comen mucho, así que, les haremos compañía con el platillo que ustedes quieran- le sonrió gentil.

-¿Que comerás?- me pregunto Edward, que ahora estaba justamente en la misma posición que Carlisle hincado junto a mi.

-La sopa, solo la sopa- dije arrastrando las palabras

-Bien- se levanto y salió de la habitación volviendo rápidamente con dos pequeñas sillas de madera.

Le entrego una a Carlisle y en la otra se sentó, ambos quedaron en la misma posición inicial junto a nosotras.

Esme y yo intercambiamos miradas y soltamos una leve carcajada, pues eran sillas para niños, ellos se veían, enormes en ellas.

-¿No estarán incómodos sentados en esas sillas? Pregunte conteniendo un poco mi risa

-Queremos hacerles compañía y subir una silla mas apropiada, seria una perdida de tiempo, además no serán nada incomodas siempre y cuando nos deleiten con esas lindas sonrisas- sonrió encandilándome con su sonrisa.

Esme y Carlisle desaparecieron en ese momento.

Edward levanto la bandeja y coloco sobre mis piernas una servilleta de tela, para después volver a poner la bandeja, tomo el plato con la carne y las verduras, me entrego la cuchara, quedándose con el cuchillo y el tenedor.

-Provecho- dijo con su angelical voz

-Provecho- repetí

-Provecho- dijeron al unísono Esme y Carlisle volviéndome al presente.

Comimos muy a gusto los cuatro, conociendo un poco de ellos y ellos de nosotras.

Carlisle era de Londres, su madre había muerto, al el nacer, su padre al morir le dejo una herencia con la que términos sus estudios y vive sin carencias, a Edward lo conoció desde que ingreso a la escuela, cuatro años más grande que el, se hicieron muy amigos.

Los padres de Edward también, habían fallecido, su madre mas recientemente, dejándole una hacienda en Guadalajara y estaba emprendiendo suerte aquí en puebla.

Afortunadamente no eran casados, y puede ver que Esme tenia mucha afinidad con Carlisle, cuando ella contó parte de su vida incluyendo su viudez, vi un poco de coraje en la mirada de Carlisle, para después tornase cálida y dulce asía Esme.

Estos hermosos desconocidos, ahora conocidos, estaban ganándose nuestra confianza, era como si los conociéramos de años.

Yo no tuve mucho que contar, pues en mi vida no había nada interesante, tuve la idea de contar de Jacob, pero una mirada fugas junto con un movimiento en forma negativa de Esme me hicieron desechar esa idea, y era mejor, pues Jacob me había engañado y no era algo de lo que tendría que hacer alarde.

Como estaba previsto, ellos se comieron el segundo platillo junto con la fruta, nosotras solo comimos la sopa y dos piezas de pan, tomaron las charolas junto con las servilletas y salieron de la habitación dejándonos nuevamente solas.

Estábamos sumidas en nuestros pensamientos mire a Esme y vi que tenia un semblante entre alegría, preocupación y miedo.

-Te sientes bien Esme-

-Si, es que, Bella nos contaron gran parte de su vida y nosotras de la nuestra y los acabamos de conocer y...y..

-Esme- quise levantarme pero ese movimiento me dolió y me queje - Ach!

-Bella no te muevas tan bruscamente- me regaño

-Espero que Renne no tarde tanto, quiero irme a casa- su semblante estaba muy serio

-Esme, que te sucede, estabas tan contenta y de repente ca...

Me interrumpió la entrada de Carlisle y Edward a la habitación.

-Bueno, para aprovechar el tiempo, Esme, ¿te gustaría conocer la casa?- pregunto Carlisle-Edward posee una amplia variedad en libros, ¿quisieras verlos? Se inclino tendiéndole la mano.

Me miro como buscando mi aprobación y asentí, de forma positiva, discretamente.

-Si, vamos- tomo su mano y poniéndose de pie permitió que, la sujetara por la cintura, ella rodio sus hombros con su brazo y salieron de la habitación

-Bueno Bella, ¿te gustaría ver el jardín?- estaba hincado frente a mí.

-Claro, desde aquí se ve que esta hermoso-

-Entonces te llevare para que lo veas mejor- deslizo sus brazos por el sillón, y yo rodie su cuello con mis brazos, así, cargándome nuevamente salimos de la habitación- espero que no te incomode que te cargué, ya que no eh pedido tu autorización- dijo dándome una sonrisa.

-No, al contrario, creo que podría acostúmbrame a esto- solté bajando la mirada, apenándome por el comentario.

-Sabes, te ves hermosa con tus mejillas coloradas- levante la vista, pero al instante sentí la brisa del aire fresco y mi cabello volando alrededor de mi cara.

Llegamos a una banquita donde me deposito, se sentó a mi lado.

-Mira el Crepúsculo, esta en su mayor esplendor- mire en la misma dirección.

Los rayos que traspasaban las ramas de los árboles nos daban de lleno, el aire soplaba con ímpetu, pero no era frió, si no refrescante, a pesar de la poca ropa que llevaba puesta no sentía frió al contrario, estaba completamente cómoda, con el clima, el lugar y la compañía.

Voltee para mira a Edward que era un perfecto Dios griego, la luz que se colaba, le daba en su rostro, su piel pálida parecía brillar con los últimos acordes del astro rey que iniciaba su partida, su cabello cobrizo era también agitado por el viento, sencillamente, el, era perfecto.

Sintiendo mi mirada volteo clavando sus ojos verdes en los míos, tomo uno de mis cabellos y lo coloco detrás de mi oído.

Cerré los ojos al sentir su frió tacto rozar mi piel, mi piel se erizo por ese leve contacto.

Abrí de golpe los ojos, Edward se había aproximado tanto que podía sentir su respiración chocando con la mía, inconscientemente empecé acortar esa distancia que nos separaba.

Mi corazón se disparo, pues sus labios estaban cada vez mas cerca, deseaba tanto, que pronto se posaran en los míos, el cuerpo actuaba solo y mis impulsos me estaban delatando.

-BELLA, BELLA- unos gritos conocidos, que se acercaban rápidamente, hizo que me alejara de golpe, pude notar un dejo de frustración en el semblante de Edward- ¿DÓNDE ESTA MI HIJA?- mi madre había llegado

Edward se levanto y la vimos aproximarse.

-Madre, tranquila, aquí estoy- dije sintiendo también un poco de frustración

-Mi niña, ¿estas bien?- se sentó donde antes había estado Edward e inspecciono mi rostro y obviamente no paro hasta ver mi vestimenta- ¿qué haces vestida así? Y sola con un hombre?- miro a Edward de pies a cabeza, y casi lo fusilo con la mirada.- ¿Dónde esta Esme?- pregunto volviendo a mirarme

-Esta en la biblioteca con Carlisle- respondí

-¿Carlisle?- me miro levantando una ceja- ¿esta sola con un hombre?...bueno ella ya no tiene nada que perder...

-MADRE...

-Señora, Carlisle es un amigo de mi entera confianza, además somos unos caballeros y jamás nos aprovecharíamos de la situación- Edward contesto de manera amable y sutil pero su mirada mostraba enfado por el comentario de mi madre.

-Aquí están- Emmett llego corriendo- Hola Edward, disculpa mi arribo de esta manera pero si me angustie un poco-

-¿Se conocen?- pregunte confundida, pues Edward para nada parecía ser del tipo de amigos de mi hermanito

-Nos conocimos, en la plaza del pueblo- dijo Edward

-Si , así es, ahí nos conocimos y por eso lo conozco, así fue...madre el es Edward Masen- lo creí solo porque Edward lo dijo, peor Emmett y ahora mi madre se veían nerviosos.

-Usted es Edward Masen - se puso algo pálida- perdone si fui grosera pero, recibo una carta donde me dicen tuvo un pequeño percance, llego y encuentro a mi hija, que es soltera, en paños menores, y en compañía de un hombre, eso termino por acabar con mi cordura- se excuso

-La entiendo, no se preocupe, gustan algo de tomar?-

-Creo que ya abusamos mucho de la gentileza de Edward, madre, Emmett quiero irme a casa- dije adelantándome a su respuesta, todas las emociones del día estaban haciendo estragos en mi y deseaba con desesperación estar en mi cama.

-¿Te duele algo Bella?- Edward se hinco delante de mí, sus hermosos ojos verdes buscaban con desesperación, encontrar en mis ojos alguna respuesta afirmativa.

-No, me siento bien, es...solo que estoy cansada- mire a Emmett, porque sabia que si seguía perdiéndome en el brillar de sus ojos, terminaría haciendo una locura

Emmett entendió mi mirada y camino para levantarme con sus fuertes brazos, que no eran tan delicados, como los que hasta hace poco me elevaban con tanta tenacidad, y el calor que despedía no era tan abrasador como el que Edward despedía.

Me encogí, en el cuerpo de mi hermano, pues ahora se arremolinaban en mi pecho todos los sentimientos de lo vivido.

Mi madre y Edward caminaban de tras de Emmett.

Cuando entramos a la casa Esme y Carlisle salían del despacho.

-Esme...¿estas bien?- mi hermano tenia cierta debilidad por las mujeres, y por el gemido que provino de su pecho, mas la expresión de mi madre que alcance a ver con el rabillo del ojo, entendí que se habían percatado de la poca ropa que también ella levaba puesta.

-Si, lo estoy,- dijo con entereza- veo que ya nos vamos, Carlisle, Edward gracias por su hospitalidad-

-Permíteme ayudarte Esme- esa fue la voz de Carlisle.

-Yo puedo hacerlo- dijo mi madre

-Madre, tu no podrás con el peso de Esme, deja que lo haga Carlisle- dije y mi voz sonó ahogada por mi posición, escuche un bufido y sentí el andar de Emmett.

El carruaje estaba listo Emmett subió y yo me encogí mas en el.

-Bella, segura que te sientes bien?- me pregunto solo levante un poco la cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si...solo quiero irme a casa- dije y como nunca antes me aprisiono con fuerza, mis lagrimas contenidas empezaron a brotar, por primera vez, mi hermano tenia y acto de cariño asía mi.

Pero tuve que detener esas lagrimas de inmediato, no quería que se dieran cuenta.

-Si me permite, mañana pasare a su casa a revisar a Bella- pidió Edward, pero más bien parecía suplica.

-Claro, lo estaremos esperando- respondió mi madre.

-Gracias- fue lo ultimo que dijo y el carruaje empezó su andar.

Ya había oscurecido, el crepúsculo había pasado, y la noche abrazaba todo lo que en el día era claridad.

El andar del carruaje me arrullaba, comenzaba a estar mas dormida que despierta, las voces se me hacían lejanas reconocía la voz de Esme contando lo sucedido.

De repente deje de escuchar y sentir.

Ahora me encontraba en un prado, rodeado por árboles, había muchas flores abiertas, parecía primavera.

El sol las bañaba con sus rayos, el viento las refrescaba haciéndolas ver radiantes y hermosas.

De repente el viento empezó a soplar con fuerza, arremolinando mi cabello, empujándome como queriéndome sacar de ese lugar.

Haciéndome girar sobre mi misma, cayendo sobre el pasto, húmedo y rasposo sobre mis rodillas y manos.

Al levantara la cara, frente a mí, estaba un lobo a escasos pasos de mí, gruñía con la mirada lastimera.

Sentí miedo, así que impulsándome con las manos y las rodillas retrocedí, el lobo comenzó a mostrarme sus colmillos.

Intente levantarme con dificultad y cautelosa lo logre, pero tenia el temor de que se me viniera en cima.

Ya de pie, empecé a caminar para atrás, al tercer paso choque con algo que me abrazo, y en un rápido movimiento, me giro sobre mi misma, quedando mi cara en su pecho.

No era algo, era alguien.

Levante la mirada y me encontré con una cara sombría, que no podía ver bien, lo que más resaltaba de su rostro eran unos ojos verdes.

Antes de que pudiera ver mas todo paso a su vez, el viento soplo con mayor intensidad, el aullido lastimero del lobo, que me llego hasta lo mas profundo del alma, hizo que me abrazara a ese alguien y cerrara los ojos con fuerza.

Sentí el suelo moverse y todo girar.

De repente todo se quedo quieto, el viento dejo de soplar.

Ahora sentía una calidez, un aroma familiar que me dio de lleno, me impulso abrir los ojos.

Era otra vez el prado, pero mucho mas hermoso que en un principio y la calidez del sol me arropaba haciéndome perder el miedo.

Pero aun seguía a brazada de aquel extraño.

Levante el rostro.

Edward, era Edward a quien me abrazaba con fuerza y el me miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bella, Bella... abre los ojos...Bella-

Ahora la voz de Esme me sacudía en la cama.

-Auch!... me duele, que sucede?- dije quejándome pues me dolía el cuerpo.

-Eso quiero que me digas, primero llorabas y te quejabas, después sonreías...y pronunciaste el nombre de Edward- me miraba con el cejo fruncido.

-Creo que tuve una pesadilla- ya estábamos en casa- Esme, ¿cuanto tiempo dormí?- le pregunte, pues las cortinas estaban abiertas y ella estaba vestida, pero llevaba zapato bajo.

-Bastante, ya es mas de medio día-

-Mis padres y Emmett, ¿dónde están?- había perdido la noción del tiempo.

-Bueno Charlie se preocupo mucho, pero una vez que le conté lo sucedido se tranquilizo, y quiere agradecerle personalmente a Edward por su amabilidad- dijo sonriendo- solo que tuvo que salir de viaje volverá en unos días, tu madre esta abajo bordando y Emmett, según revisando unos papeles- dijo sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

Mi mente recapitulo todo; el descubrimiento del engaño de Jacob, conocer a Edward que provocaba en mi pensamientos y sensaciones que ni el mismo Jacob había logrado.

El sueño tan extraño que acababa de tener.

-Esme, dices ¿qué pronuncie el nombre de Edward?- sabia que tendía hablar dormida, pero siempre eran palabras que no eran entendibles

-Sí, muy claro dijiste Edward, ¿soñaste con el?- me pregunto.

-Sí- conteste sonrojándome un poco.

-Bella, ¿te gusta Edward?- me pregunto de pronto

-No lo se- conteste insegura de esa respuesta.

En realidad no sabia que sentía, Edward hacia que el engaño de Jacob no fuera nada importante, una parte pequeña de mi estaba dolida, pero otra de mayor cantidad estaba tranquila y hasta cierto punto contenta.

-Edward vendrá a ver como estas, lo recibirás así o te ayudo a ponerte algo mejor?- dijo Esme sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Ayúdame a ponerme algo cómodo por favor- le pedí, quería me viera presentable.

El saber que vendría me altero el corazón, no sabia que era lo que pasaba conmigo ni porque tenia, estos nervios que ahora me invadían, de lo único que estaba segura, por el momento, era de que deseaba con muchas ganas verlo.

**_Pasa de pronto cuando_**

**_no lo esperas,_**

**_caes vencida a su fuerza_**

**_llega de pronto_**

**_y te eleva._**

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Antes que nada quiero pedirles una gran disculpa por tardar tanto en publicar, pero, por problemas personales y sentimentales no había podido hacerlo, lo siento.**_

_**Como saben este fic esta dedicado en su totalidad a una amiga querida y especial TAMY es para ti.**_

_**Este capitulo va dedicado para todos los USTEDES que me leen y se toman en tiempo de dejarme un comentario, gracias en serio eso me motiva mucho.**_

_**Flor tu me acabas de leer y en gran parte por ti dije hoy de que publico, publicó, gracias!**_

_**Los quiero.**_


End file.
